


Call another time

by Victoire1708



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoire1708/pseuds/Victoire1708
Summary: Не стоит совмещать разговор по телефону с Директором ЩИТа и секс.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call another time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183883) by [AkikoFumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi). 



> От автора:
> 
> Написано на заявку: "Тони отсасывает Стиву, а затем они занимаются сексом, при этом Стив в это время на телефоне с кем-то важным (Президентом, Ником Фьюри и т.п.)"
> 
> Заявка принадлежит priyasfinalfantasy (Tumblr)

Голос Стива - и он чертовски горд этим - не дрожит, когда он берет трубку и без запинки произносит: "Роджерс?" Его взгляд падает обратно на Тони, и он совершенно пропускает все, что говорит звонящий.

Стоящий на коленях между его ног _Тони_ медленно проводит языком по всей длине его возбужденного члена и, грязно ухмыльнувшись Стиву, обхватывает губами головку и начинает _сосать_.

"-жерс. Роджерс!" - голос Фьюри, а именно он на связи, рыком врывается в ухо Стиву, и тот почти подпрыгивает; хотя на самом деле причина движения его бедер - Тони, взявший его еще глубже.

"Капитан Роджерс, вы меня слушаете?" - Стив открывает рот только для того, чтобы в следующую секунду зажать его ладонью, сдерживая стон удовольствия, вырывающийся из горла. Тони слишком, чертовски, хорош в том, что делает, и он это _знает_. Стив легко замечает озорной блеск во взгляде Старка. Тот смотрит на него снизу вверх своими потрясающими карими глазами сквозь темные густые ресницы.

И Стив теряется в этом взгляде. Теряется в Тони. В его полуприкрытых глазах, слегка покрасневших скулах, в его блестящих от слюны губах, обхватывающих член Стива...

"Я...я слушаю, Директор", - с трудом произносит он, безуспешно стараясь звучать ровно. Стив тянется рукой вниз и нежно запускает пальцы в волосы Тони, прикусывая губу, когда тот на мгновение подается навстречу, а после начинает _медленно_ , сантиметр за сантиметром, поднимать голову. Тони почти полностью выпускает член изо рта, оставляя внутри лишь головку, а затем снова принимается сосать, то и дело касаясь языком чувствительной щели. Стив почти кричит.

"Только вернулись после изнурительной тренировки, Капитан?" - интересуется Фьюри. Стив бурчит что-то в знак согласия, неспособный на нормальный, четкий ответ. Он знает, что должен сказать Тони, чтобы тот остановился, закончить разговор и _только затем_ заняться сексом, - но от того, что он делает это, все еще говоря по телефону, его словно пронзает электрическим разрядом.

Он сразу же жалеет о своем решении, потому как Тони вдруг опускается ниже, одним скользящим движением берет его в рот полностью и начинает _сглатывать_ , и в этот раз Стиву уже не удается сдержать полузадушенный стон. Он снова зажимает себе рот ладонью, посылая Тони свирепый взгляд, и получает в ответ лишь _подмигивание_.

"Вы заняты чем-то другим, Капитан?"

Голос Фьюри вновь прорезается через дымку головокружительного удовольствия, и Стив заставляет себя собраться. " _Сосредоточься, Роджерс_ ", - думает он. "П..прошу прощения, Директор. О чем вы, эм, говорили?"

Стив пропускает все, что идет после первых слов Фьюри, потому что Тони двигается, с мокрым звуком выпуская член Стива, и встает. Старк обнажен; на нем не было ни клочка ткани уже спустя первые пять минут после того, как они ввалились в спальню, но открывающаяся перед ним картина все равно завораживает Стива. Он позволяет себе просто _смотреть_ , впитывать в себя каждую деталь, любоваться тем, как член его любовника красиво изгибается вверх к животу.

На лице Тони играет опасная улыбка. Та самая, которая обещает неприятности, но Стив _с нетерпением ждет_ их; он знает эту улыбку, это обещание всяческих непристойностей, которые оставят его задыхающимся и оглушенным от страсти.

Он едва осознает, о чем говорит Фьюри, и издает звук, чтобы показать, что он все еще слушает, - но в действительности все его внимание направлено только на Тони. Он еще ближе прижимает телефон к уху, не спуская при этом глаз со Старка, кладущего ему на плечи руки. На губах Тони все еще играет та самая полная обещаний улыбка искусителя, от которой у Стива в животе все сжимается; и он догадывается, что за ней последует.

Тони соскальзывает к нему на колени, прижимаясь как можно ближе, и Стиву ничего не остается, кроме как попытаться сдержать вырывающийся из горла звук, когда их тела, наконец, соприкасаются друг с другом. На нем также нет ничего, кроме полурасстегнутой, свисающей с плеч рубашки, но она настолько тонка, что он беспрепятственно чувствует жар чужой кожи, чувствует абсолютно все места, в которых между ним и Тони не осталось ни миллиметра свободного пространства.

Тони подается вперед, задевая влажный член Стива и заставляя обоих с шумом вдохнуть, - и Роджерс запоздало вспоминает, что _Фьюри_ все еще на связи. Он сжимает бедро Тони в попытке остановить того от движения, тем самым беззвучно прося позволить ему закончить звонок...

Но у Тони, разумеется, совершенно другие планы.

Он обхватывает член Стива и делает несколько грубых движений, от которых тот прогибается в спине, чувствуя дрожь в бедрах. Роджерс напрягается каждой клеточкой тела, пытаясь не издать _ни звука,_ \- и отчасти ему удается; ровно до того момента, как Тони направляет его член к своему входу. Гладкое колечко мышц легко раскрывается, впуская его внутрь, и Тони начинает насаживаться глубже, _еще_ _глубже_ , принимая Стива так, словно он был создан для этого, и...

Стив громко стонет, переполненный ощущениями жаркой глубины, так плотно, так идеально обхватывающей его длину. Он тяжело дышит, выстанывая имя Тони, и почти _кричит_ , когда Старк, не замирая ни на миг, сразу же движется вверх и...

"...я перезвоню вам, Капитан", - произносит Фьюри прямо ему в ухо, и Стив чуть не падает с кровати при звуке голоса директора. Ему требуется доля секунды на то, чтобы осознать все происходящее, после чего его щеки начинают гореть огнем и он давится уже готовыми вырваться словами.

На другом конце слышится щелчок, и Стив снова стонет, но на этот раз от смущения и стыда.

Но Тони, Тони смеется, обнимая за шею и целуя его до тех пор, пока он не забывает обо всем на свете.


End file.
